


I'll protect you

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha instincts, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Jeon Jungkook, Body Worship, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle femdom, Human Anatomy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Jimin, POV Second Person, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensuality, Slow Romance, Woman on Top, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: When little Omega needs help, you're here to provide it.





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a heavily edited version of my old work (deleted already) named "I'll never hurt you". I changed a lot of things in the plot while re-reading and decided to publicate it under new name. Hope you'll enjoy :))

You couldn’t believe that Jungkook had to come back to his dorm to get his wallet. He forgot it, so you paid for both of you in the restaurant, and he didn’t like it He tried to explain that it was a “gentleman duty” and “his personal beliefs”, so you gave up after a while of trying to convince him to not give you your money back. When he fixated on something, you weren’t able to change his mind. He was a really stubborn Beta and you didn’t want to try to persuade him with your Alpha voice. You two were close, but not that close. This time you were just tired and wanted to finally rest, so you didn’t argue with him further. Jungkook practically dragged you to the place in which he lived with his pack.

When you entered the apartment, the smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies hit you so hard that you had to lean on the wall. It was overwhelming. You went to the kitchen, but there was no one there and you didn’t see any baked goods too. Next wave of the scent almost literally took you off your feet. You weakly turned to Jungkook to ask if he feels it too, but he was still busy searching for his wallet completely unbothered. When he turned around and saw you looking as pal as the wall behind you, he quickly approached you.

“Is everything okay?” He frowned. “Wait a second; I’ll pour you some water.” His instincts were put on alert.

You nodded slowly and he left. Thanks to this you realized that he didn’t even register the cause of your sudden weakness. You breathed deeply to calm yourself and it really wasn’t a good idea. What the hell it was? You couldn’t stand it anymore, and even if you knew that you shouldn’t, you decided to follow that beautiful scent.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” You said loudly so Jungkook could hear you. He answered with some grunt which you accepted as a “fine”.

Your nose led you to the closed white door at the end of the long corridor. Behind them was the source of that smell you were sure of that. You didn’t even think twice before catching the doorknob. You opened the door quietly and froze at the sight before you.

There was a boy lying on the large bed. From where you were standing you had a perfect view at his back and ass. There would be almost nothing wrong with this, if he only wasn’t completely naked and didn’t rut into the pillow squeezed between his thick thighs. You always thought that Jimin was beautiful, but now you felt like his beauty punched you right in the face.

His muscles flexed visibly with every move and you could see thin layer of sweat on his back, messy black hair completely dumped already. He gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He looked so unbelievably beautiful. You still didn’t move an inch when Jimin started to move his hips in circular motion thrusting into the cushion even harder than before. Then he lifted that perfect ass to the air, arched his back and moaned deeply while coming. From your position you could clearly see his red flushed dick and unconsciously licked your lips when you saw white seed dripping from the slit. That wonderful smell intensified when he got his release.

His moans made you wet, and you couldn’t help but moan as well. Startled Jimin turned towards the doors immediately and flinched at the sight of you. He grabbed the duvet in hurry and tried to cover himself clearly scared.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” You said your voice gentle and low. Black haired man only grabbed the blanket harder.

“Is everything alright? Jungkook didn’t mention that you’re in heat.” He only stared at you blankly for a few seconds, and suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

“It hurts so much, please help me...” he sobbed, and your instincts won over your common sense. You approached the bed quickly and sit on the edge of mattress. Jimin was hesitant but when you didn’t make any move, he shifted closer. When you still didn’t even blink, he carefully climbed on your lap.

“I — I want to hug you, okay? Can I? Please, don’t hurt me for this?” he said quietly and you frowned. You didn’t like the last sentence, or rather question, at all. Why did he even have to say it?

“Of course I won’t.” You said simply. The situation was weird enough, and you didn’t want to make things more awkward by asking difficult questions.

You decided to stay as you are and still not move, so he’ll do what he wants. Finally, his arms slowly circled your neck; his long legs embraced your waist. You didn’t care about his nakedness — you know that it’s not time for this. Unfortunately your instincts had different opinion and before you realized it, you were nuzzling Jimin hair and breathing in his wonderful smell.

“Please, don’t tell the Alpha that I have my heat.” He whispered into your neck. “He won’t be happy. That’s my fault that it came so early. I shouldn’t be in heat.” He started to sob again and you caressed his back gently.

“That’s not true Jimin. Everything will be fine, I promise. Your Alpha won’t be angry.” You tried to comfort him, but he only shook his head violently.

“No, no, he’ll be mad. He said that only filthy whores have their heat so often. That’s why he never marked me: he said that I don’t deserve it.”

His answer was so calm and innocent that everything in you just stopped. He said it so matter-of-factly, like it was some universal truth.

“But you know; when you hold me...” his voice got quitter “It doesn’t feel that hot. And the pain is way smaller than before you touched me.” His smile was a little unconscious, his stare dazed. It looked like he was ... drugged. And then you realized it. He said himself that he shouldn't be in his heat right now.

“Jimin, can I kiss you?” you asked suddenly, and even though he was surprised he slowly nodded with a sleepy smile. You didn’t really kiss him — rather licked his lips, but the question was less weird when you asked for a kiss. His lips tasted just like you thought they would — a bitter taste of artificial stimulants. Black haired man yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly.

“Jimin?” you used your Alpha voice to get all of his attention. “What would you say about a short nap?” he nodded only and you put him down on the bed. His eyes were closed before you pulled away.

Jungkook was waiting for you in the living room.

“What took you so long, Jesus. I thought that you drowned.” He joked not noticing the serious look on your face.

“You are going to leave Jungkook.” For the first time you used your Alpha voice on him, and you discovered that it had a really strong impact.

“Yes, Alpha.” He nodded eagerly. You felt like you just hypnotized him, that’s how obedient he was.

“You will go to my apartment and stay there until I come back, understood?”

“Of course, Alpha.” Said Jungkook only and left the apartment before you could say anything else. Thankfully he had your keys, so he won’t be standing in front of the door.

You came back to Jimin’s bedroom and sat in the armchair. He looked peaceful while sleeping and you didn’t want to wake him up. He also needed sleep to overcome the effect of that drug.

After an hour you stood up, and decided to lay down next to him. He probably felt your presence, because he woke up immediately

“Alpha” he whimpered and suddenly he was lying on top of you.

“It hurts so badly, please help me.” He begged. His scent was intoxicating and you could feel your underwear getting wet from your arousal again. Jimin felt that too — his hard erection quickly poked your stomach, and he moaned when he rubbed the head of it against material of your shirt. Your hand brushed his naked butt gently and the Omega pheromones filled the surrounding air.

“Jimin baby wake up.” You sang quietly, and he lifted his head to look at you while blinking.

“Do you feel any better?” you asked and observed his reaction. His eyes looked more conscious than before and you hoped that he had won against the strong narcotic in his blood at last partly.

“My head doesn’t hurt anymore. But the rest of my body does. I don’t know why.” He looked lost.

“You were drugged. Someone gave you something to hasten your heat.”

When clearly surprised Jimin didn’t answer, you used this moment to tell him everything at once because your awkwardness started to show already.

“I don’t know what drug it was for sure, but it made your heat arrive way faster than it should. It’s very dangerous, and you need your Alpha to mate you. If not, you will suffer from pain way stronger that you even experienced while in heat.” You said quickly.

“Alpha won’t come help me for sure and I don’t have anyone else.” He whispered while not looking at you.

You sighed because you realized that you were left with only one solution.

“Do you want me to help you?” you managed to ask calmly, but inside you were screaming. You barely know each other, and you didn’t really want to start your relation like this.

“Why would you want me?” he answered with a question and you could only look at him puzzled. Jimin stubbornly stared at you, but you still didn’t know what to say. You felt that it was an important question. The problem was that you didn’t know why.

“I’ll be gentle.” You said only. The awkwardness of this situation was overwhelming and it paralyzed you. He didn’t say anything else and the silence dragged on.

You almost sighed in relief when he climbed atop of you and sat on your lap. You grabbed his hands gently and squeezed. He looked at you shyly from under the long lashes and blushed when he met your stare. He dropped his gaze to your lap immediately. You couldn’t help, but smirk slightly.

“Can I kiss you?” you asked grabbing his cheeks between your hands.

“Yes.” He whispered while still not looking at you.

This time you really kissed him. After few seconds you moved away slowly and putt him down on the bed. He lay on his back quietly; big brown eyes never left yours.

“I promise I won’t hurt you Jimin. I’ll make you feel good. Do you trust me?” You knew that it was important moment for both of you. He didn’t know you well because you mostly spent your time with Jungkook outside their dorm and even then you two didn’t talk too much because of Jimin’s Omega DNA. It was sad for you that poor boy had to trust you, a stranger, with such an important thing because he knew that if he declines your proposition, he would suffer so badly.

After a few moments of heavy silence he finally nodded and sighed. He closed his eyes tightly and your heart clutched in your chest at the sight.

“Am I disgusting to you?” he asked suddenly, hint of fear in his voice.

“What are you...” you were going to ask, but then you saw it.

You didn’t really take a proper look on him before because you focused on looking him right in the eyes. It always helped to gain someone’s trust and you desperately needed him to rely on you. But now, when he was laying spreaded out before you, you could clearly see his body. His bruised and scarred body. You didn’t want to think about it like that, but for fuck’s sake Jimin couldn’t do it himself, could he? Those marks were mostly on his chest and hipbones, some on the inner thighs. You looked at them closely and then it got you. How deep have to be his wounds that the scars were so thick and jagged now? You breathed deeply to calm yourself. Roaring rage was bubbling in your chest already.

“Jimin, sweetheart, do you mind telling me what happen to you?” your voice was dangerously quiet and soft. Jimin flinched, but answered nevertheless.

“The Alpha wasn’t happy when I damaged his sheets with my slick while I was in heat.” He whispered shamefully.

You looked at him again and frowned.

“Where is your mark?” you asked and suddenly realized that he already told you why he doesn’t have one.

“He never marked me.” Jimin shook his head. “He said I’m worthless and useless. Not good enough to be his Omega.”

“He said what?” it wasn’t really a question so the boy didn’t answer. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply.

“Listen here, my dear. You are not disgusting. In fact, you’re incredibly beautiful. And for sure you aren’t useless. You are the sweetest person I know. You are always ready to help others, to share what you have even though you don’t have much yourself. You’re worth all the love in the world Jimin.”

His eyes grew bigger from the surprise, and he wanted to deny what you said, but you didn’t’ let him.

“You deserve all of this and more. Just let me give you this.” You looked him in the eyes. He hesitated, so you decided to give him time. Jimin closed his eyes while you simply caressed his inner thighs and finally, he sighed.

“If I ask you to do something, will you do it?” he asked opening his eyes. You only looked at him in silence.

“Can you mate me?” he sounded sad, almost desperate.

“Why? I can’t give you what you need Jimin, if you know what I mean.” You were surprised by his request. You couldn’t truly mate him due to your lack of penis.

“Please” he begged.

“You have to think carefully about it Jimin. When I mate you, you’ll be mine until death.” He opened his mouth again, but you continued.

“I don’t mean it in the way that you’ll belong to me. I mean it rather as “you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours” way. We’ll be equal, and you’ll be as active in my life as I’ll be in yours, Jimin. You’ll have to be responsible for not only yourself, but other people around you.”

“Will you help me?” he asked quietly. He looked so fragile at that moment. “When I won’t be able to do this, when I get lost, will you help me?”

“Yes.” You said only, and he looked you deeply in the eyes. He felt his heart ache; your words were so simple yet sincere. Maybe he didn’t know you too good, but he knew. He knew that he could trust you.

“Please.” He whispered gently.

When your lips touched, you could feel him shiver. He never experienced such a kiss before; it was so tender and soft, he felt like he really deserved it. He couldn’t help the whimpers that were leaving his mouth.

You moved to leave wet kisses on the skin of his neck and continued to go down. You kissed his collarbones, then hesitated, but sucked on his perky nipples anyway. His moan was a good reward for that decision. You kissed bruises on his soft belly, every single scar on his ribs and hipbones.

Jimin was sighing or occasionally whimpering at the touch. He couldn’t embrace this situation in his mind. It was all so surreal. You were so surreal. It was his fault that he was in heat, but you made him feel so adorned, loved even. He never experienced such a treating. You showered him with kisses and praises, and it felt so right.

You knew that it was new to him. You saw how Jimin reacted every time your lips touched his skin — he wasn’t used to receiving this kind of affection. You, on the other hand, weren’t used to giving it — you didn’t really show your affection to people, no matter what DNA they had. It was special for you because you saw it as a way of telling someone without words that you care about them. With Omegas, it was even more special because of all those things that were coded in your Alpha DNA. Their kind was pretty rare, so you didn’t meet a lot of them — actually Jimin was fourth Omega you have met in your whole life. Not to mention that the first male Omega. At this point even the fact that you didn’t know him very well couldn’t stop you from acting as your instinct was telling you: take care of, protect and love the Omega.

He didn’t tell you that, but it was the first time in his life when he enjoyed his heat. He felt important and worth all the attention you were giving him. Even though you weren’t even his Alpha yet, he was happy. He just couldn’t be scared when you nuzzled his skin so softly, when your fingers wandered over his body with such a tender manner. He didn’t know that man can feel so fragile, so cared of. He wanted you to touch him like this forever. When your lips ghosted over his penis, he lost his already weak grip on reality.

You on the other hand were fully aware of every move, every single noise he made. You gently spread his thighs to sit between them. First, however you took off your jeans and panties, after that you seated yourself comfortably where you planned to earlier. His flushed cock rested on his belly and his hole was leaking. The smell of his pheromones was intoxicating. You leaned forward and took a deep breath drinking in his scent. Jimin shivered at the touch of your nose on the inside of his thigh. At this point even the slightest contact was making him shiver — that’s how sensitive he was.

“I’m not sure if even the smell of my arousal can give you the proper idea of how horny I am right now. I opened the door just to see you rutting into that pillow with your pretty ass aloft.” You said and kissed his butt cheeks.

“Did I even tell you how I found you there Jiminie?” you asked, and he shook his head, eyes still closed.

“It was your scent. Sweet Omega, smelling so beautifully that I couldn’t resist it even when I tried. You smell like freshly baked chocolate cookies, baby. It makes me want to eat you up.” You purred, and he suddenly felt that you’re pulling him closer. He moaned loudly when you licked his entrance.

“You even taste equally sweet.” You murmured and pushed your tongue inside. It was a matter of seconds before Jimin turned into a moaning mess, and you couldn’t help but smirk. Your finger slowly entered his hole, but he was so wet already that you felt like he was sucking you inside. Second and third finger followed soon, and found his prostate pretty fast. Combinated with your flexible tongue they created sinfully good feeling. When you started to pump his cock with your free hand, Jimin thought that he’s going to die of the amount of pure pleasure. He was on the verge of passing out. He rose his ass and pushed onto your fingers so hard that you had to release his cock and push his hips down with your hand.

He came loud and strong; white semen hit even his collarbones. He was panting heavily and looked thoroughly fucked already. It was time to move to mine event then.

You pulled away to take off your shirt and bra. Your hardened nipples brushed against his chest when you leaned towards him to kiss him. He sighed nervously at the feeling, as if he never felt it in his life.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Jimin?” you asked gently.

“I-I never did that with woman.” He whispered visibly embarrassed by his confession.

“It’s perfectly fine sweetheart. You just need to tell me, if something won’t feel nice.” You told him and he nodded.

You kissed and sucked his body, caressed it and massaged gently with your hands, and Jimin was crying from the pleasure those movements were giving him. You made sure that he relaxed before you started to pump his cock again. You sat on his hips and kissed him gently. The head of his dick was positioned at your opening, and he moaned when he felt your juices dripping onto his length.

“Are you ready, beautiful?” you whispered into his ear and locked your fingers with his.

“Yes, please.” He answered and you slowly lowered your hips. You slid down smoothly to the end and stayed like this for a while. Jimin’s breath was unbelievably shaky and you knew that he need some time to adjust.

“How does that feel?” you asked finally.

He blushed even harder if that was possible and closed his eyes.

“You’re so warm and soft. This may sound stupid, but I feel like you’re hugging me from the inside. It’s very nice and I would like to stay like this forever, but I know that I won’t last long.” You could practically feel the hotness that radiated from his skin.

“Like I said before — it’s fine. I’ll make you feel so good, baby.”

He smiled at your words and opened his mouth to say something, but then you started to move and long moan escaped instead. His pouty lips formed a perfect “O” when you rolled your hips. The noises he was making were bringing you to the edge closer and closer. You kissed him tenderly to stifle your own moans when you came. Your tightening walls were too much for the poor boy.

“I’m- I’m coming!” he screamed and exactly at the moment when he erupted inside you, you bit the smooth skin on his neck. His moans were like music to your ears and if it was possible his delicious scent got even stronger. You immersed your teeth deeper, and Jimin screamed from the mixture of pleasure and pain. You felt him coming again inside you. You licked the wound and kissed it tenderly.

“You’re mine, Park Jimin. Only mine.” Possessiveness suddenly woke up in you and you couldn’t even think about him with someone else. Forcing yourself to control those emotions was the most difficult thing you ever did. They weren’t truly yours — it was your primal instinct to protect what’s yours theoretically. However, Jimin wasn’t yours; he belonged only to himself, since he wasn’t an object to be possessed.

Kissing the mark one last time you stood up, so he could withdraw his penis from your vagina. You could feel his cum sliding down your leg, so you quickly left to the bathroom. You took from there a wet cloth to clean him up, and came back to the bedroom. Jimin was already lying on the bed in a fetal position and when you finished cleaning his smooth skin, you lied next to him. The Omega was already half asleep, so you just hugged him tightly closing your eyes. He hid his face in the crook of your neck and you could feel him smiling gently, when his arms circled your waist.

“I’m so happy that you wanted me.” He whispered and you immediately opened your eyes. Before you could say something, he continued.

“I feel like I’m important now. And all those things you told me were so nice that I might even believe it a little. Mostly because you’re my Alpha now, actually, but still they were nice.” He hugged you tighter.

“Jimin look at me.” When he lifted his head, you held his chin strongly, so he couldn’t lower his face. “You should believe it not because I’m your Alpha, but because you really are important.”

He smiled shyly and let you fold a kiss on his forehead. You stroked gently his fluffy hair, and when you thought that he feel asleep you moved away a little to be able to see him better. You touched gently the bite mark you left on his elegant neck and caressed it with your thumb.

“I’m aware that we don’t know each other very well, you know. What I did today was rather a result of my newly awake instincts to take care of the Omega, and not love or any other feelings I would have towards you. But since you’re my mate now, I’ll protect you from everything bad, Jimin. I’ll learn to love you and I’ll give you everything I have. You deserve the best only and nothing less. I promise I’ll never hurt you intentionally.” You whispered and kissed the tip of his nose. When he suddenly opened his eyes, you moved away surprised.

“I think that I’m falling in love with you already.” He said quietly. His cheeks were flushed, and he was clearly embarrassed by his confession. “Or it’s just instinctive to love my Alpha. I'm still not sure.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. We are going to spend a lot of time together, baby. I’ll take care of you.” You said with a smile and he smiled back.

You were sure it’ll take some time, but you also knew that love from the choice is the strongest one. And you both choose each other.


End file.
